Troll mage
I want a mage. Not an ogre mage, a troll mage. First, I'll create a mage template by comparing the ogre to the ogre mage. Then, to the troll mage! MAGE TEMPLATE "Mage" is an inherited template that can be added to any living, corpereal creature, or to a construct. Size and type:'Animals and vermin with this template become magical beasts. A mage's size is unchanged. '''Hit dice:'add 1/4 of the base creature's racial HD(round down, minimum 1), adding BaB and base saves as normal, to get the new HD total. 'Speed:'A mage has a fly speed equal to its base land speed, with good manuverability 'Special Attacks:'Spell-like abilities: At will-''darkness, invisibility''; 1/day:charm person, cone of cold, gaseous form, polymorph, sleep. Caster level ((current HD X 2)-1) 'Special Qualities:'Spell Resistance 19; regeneration 5: nrml damg fire+acid, reattatch takes 1 minute, vital within 10 minutes or die. 'Abilities:'Increase as follows:Dex+2, Con+2, Int+8, Wis+4, Cha+10. A creature that previously had no Intelligence score now has one of 3 '''Challenge Rating: As base creature +2, not counting CR increase from HD increase. Allingment:'Any lawful. '''Level adjustment:'As base creature +5 ---- '''NOTES *I figure a constuct exposed to raw, magical power should be able to have this template. *If the creature is a construct, it gains fast healing 7 instead of regeneration. ---- Next, to use this mage template to make a troll mage. Troll Mage HD:'''7d8+56 (87 hp) '''Initiative:+3 Speed: 30 feet (6 squares); fly 30 feet(good) AC:'''17(-1 size, +3 Dex, +5 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 14 '''Base Attack/Grapple: +5/+15 Attack: Claw +12 melee (1d6+8) Full Attack: 2 claws +12 melee (1d6+8) and bite +6 melee (1d6+5) Space/reach: 10 ft/10ft Special attacks: Rend 2d6+10, Spell-like abilities Special qualities: Darkvision 90 ft, low-light vision, regeneration 10, spell resistance 19, scent Saves: Fort+13, Ref+4, Will+5 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 14, Con 27, Int 16, Wis 13, Cha 20 Skills: Listen +13, Spot +13, Concentration +14, Gather Information +6, Spellcraft +4, Use Magic Device +6, Diplomacy +11 Feats: Alertness, Iron Will, Track Environment: Cold Mountains Organisation: Solitary, gang(1 plus 1-5 trolls), or village(1 plus 5-25 trolls, 1-5 scrag, 20% noncombatants, and 7-35 troglodite mercenaries). CR: 8 Alingment: Usualy Lawful Evil Advancement: by character class Level Adjustment: +10 ---- COMBAT A troll mage works well as a "boss monster". Being smarter means it can lead more of its kind. It sends its minions in first before flying in to finish them off. Rend: If a troll mage hits with both claws, it automaticly deals an extra 2d6+10 points of damage. Spell-like Abilities: At will: darkness, invisibility; 1/day: charm person, cone of cold, gaseous form, polymorph, sleep. Caster level 13. Regeneration: Fire and acid deal normal damage to a troll mage. If it loses a body part, it regrows in 3d6 minutes. If the detatched portion is held to the stump, it can be reattatched instantly. If a vital portion is servered, it must be regrown/reattatched within 10 minutes or the troll mage dies. (The rules do not say to stack regeneration, but it makes sense.) Category:CR 8 Category:Custom Creations